Psychopathic Grieving
by GloriaNerd
Summary: AU! What if 2 daughters die of 2 Psychopathic parents and they hurt Carter. What will happen to Carter. Will he survive or will he die? Warning: Someone will get stabbed and bleed to death or not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ER fanfic and I hope you'll like it. English isn't my native language, so there'll maybe some mistakes and I don't have a beta reader for this fanic.**

* * *

He was laying there on the ground, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He only could see the person who was doing this to him. The only thing he felt was pain. The pain was everywhere on his body. There was blood on his head, blood on the ground and blood on his belly. "This will a be over soon." The man said. "You may be lucky, you shouldn't have killed my daughters." The man said to Carter. Carter's breathing was abnormally. Tears were rolling over his cheeks.

* * *

"Carter! There's a trauma coming in!" Mark said at the desk.

Carter walked outside and waited for the ambulance to come. When the ambulance arrived, Carter opened the doors and the paramedic informed Carter about the status of the girl. "Girl, 14 years old, jumped in to the lake." The paramedic said. "A guy of 17 years old saw everything happen and jumped in the water to save the girl. She has been under for about 10 minutes. We've been doing CPR for 10 minutes and she was stable when we drove here." The paramedic said as they walked to trauma room 2.

Carter recognized the girl from last week. Her sister died by a car accident. "Damn it." Carter said.

He listened to the heart and lungs of the girl. The girl already had oxygen. "Carol, give her bicarbonate and we're going to need to make an x-ray of her chest." Carter said as he put in an IV.

Carol injected bicarbonate in the IV bag.

"Let's go." Carter said and started to roll the gurney.

"Cardiac arrest!" Carol yelled.

They rolled the gurney back into the room.

"Starting CPR." Carter said and started doing CPR on the girl.

"Come on, not on my watch." Carter said.

Carol gave the paddles to Mark.

"Clear." Mark shocked the girl.

"Again on 300." Mark said.

Carter started CPR again and waited for the defibrillator to load. "Clear." Mark said again and shocked the girl.

"Come on." He said.

"360." Mark said again.

Carter continued doing CPR.

"Clear." Mark said and shocked the girl. Carter continued doing CPR on the girl, but they all knew she was gone.

"This is it." Mark said. "Time of death 6:47pm." Mark said.

"Carter, stop, she's death, there's nothing we can do about." Carol said.

"Can you talk to the parents?" Mark asked.

He put off his gloves and walks outside. This was a really crappy day for Carter, 3 patients died on his watch. He needed to talk to the parents too. He walked outside of the trauma room and saw the parents standing at the desk asking some questions at Jerry. Carter walked to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walker?" Carter asked.

"Where's our daughter we want to see her, what happened?" The mother asked. "You're daughter drowned herself in the lake. She seemed fine at first watch. We wanted to take her upstairs to take an x-ray of her chest and she had a cardiac arrest. We tried everything we could, but she was probably dead before she came in here." Carter explained.

It was the second time he had to say such a bad news to this parents.

"No! No! No!" The mother started crying hysterically. "This can't be true, not my other daughter." The woman said. "It's all your fault, you let them both die!" The woman screamed.

She slapped Carter and walked away with her crying husband.

"Aah." Carter moaned .

He looked around and saw that everybody was watching. "Shouldn't you all go to work!" Carter yelled and walked outside to have some fresh air.

He went sitting on the ground. Mark saw what happened and followed him. "We can't save them all, Carter." He said.

"This is my third patient and those parents lose their 2 daughters on a period of 2 weeks." Carter said.

"I know, it's just bad luck. We treat patients every day who survive and sometimes we've patients who die. We have to get over it or we can't do our jobs properly. We come in here every day thinking that this day will be a better one than the day before. Sometimes it is and other times it isn't." Mark said.

Carter sighed at his words. "I better get back to work." Carter said.

"Me too." Mark said.

Carter stood up and walked with Mark back inside. "I've 15 minutes to go, so I'm going to do some paperwork." Carter said and walked to the doctor's lounge.

The last 15 minutes went by quickly. Carter opened his locker to put his stethoscope and lab coat in it. He takes his bag and closed his locker. He walked to the desk to say goodnight and walks outside. It was raining like hell. Carter ran to his car and started it. He was happy to go home after this crappy day. He drove to the mansion from his grandma, who wasn't home now for the weekend. When he arrived he got out of his car and ran to the door. He opened it and then BAM! Someone hit Carter on the head. Carter was unconscious and the man took Carter with the help of his wife and went inside.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Or Not? Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know Carter's address, so Carter Mansion is his address ;)**

* * *

"Is Carter still here?" Benton asked.

"No, he went home for about 15 minutes ago, there are different trauma's coming." Mark said.

"Can someone call him back here? We're going to need him." Benton asked.

"Yeah and also try to call Lucy and Susan and is Kovac still around here?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, he's examining someone in exam room 2." Chuny answered.

"Ok, when he's done with that we are going to need him." Mark said.

"Susan and Lucy are coming in and Carter doesn't answer his phone." Carol said.

"Try again." Benton ordered.

Carol tried to call Carter again, but he didn't answer. "He still doesn't answer." Carol said.

"That's not like Carter, he always takes his calls and answers his pages." Benton said.

"Maybe he isn't at home yet, I'll try his mobile." Carol said and called on Carter's mobile. "Still no answer and you're right Benton, Carter takes almost every time his phone." Carol said. "I also know his grandmother isn't at home."

Kovac came joining at the desk, he put his chart back on place. "What's going on?" Kovac asked.

"There are 4 trauma's coming in. Susan and Lucy are coming in and Carter doesn't answer his phone and we've tried different times. It's starting to worry us." Carol answered.

"Have you tried his mobile?" Kovac asked.

"Yes I have. Maybe I'm going to check it out, Haleh is coming in 5 minutes and normally I'd be done for the day." Carol said.

"Ok, Carol and be careful and come back with him." Mark said.

"I'll be careful, it probably would be nothing." Carol said. "You know Carter."

"Thank you, Carol." Mark said.

"No problem, can I borrow somebody's car?" Carol asked. "Here take mine." Luka said and gave his keys. Carol took the keys. "Thank you, I'll be back as fast as I can." Carol said and walked outside.

She walked to Luka's car and drove to the Carter mansion. She had been there once before to talk with Millicent Carter. When she arrived she saw the door stood open. "Carter!" She yelled.

She opened the door and looked around. "John, are you here?" Carol asked, but didn't get an answer.

The mansion was so big, Carol took a look around, but didn't see Carter. She walked to the kitchen, but didn't see someone. She saw some blood. "Oh my god." She said. She kept looking around the mansion. She walked to the living room and saw Carter bounded and bleeding. "Oh, Carter." She said and immediately cut him loose.

She took off her jacket and put pressure on the wound. She was dialing 911 on her phone with her left hand, while putting pressure with her right hand on the wound.

"I've a person stabbed, he's unconscious, he has a weak pulse. I'm at the Carter Mansion." Carol said and put down her phone. "Come on, Carter, don't die. We need you." Carol said. She couldn't believe this happened. After a couple of minutes she heard the sirens of the ambulance. "Carter, hold on, they're coming for help." She said knowing that Carter probably didn't hear her because he was unconscious.

The paramedics walked in the mansion. "Hello!" A paramedic screamed.

"Over here at the living room." Carol yelled back.

The paramedics ran to the living room. "Carol." The paramedic said.

"It's Carter." Carol said.

"What happened?" He asked as he tried to stabilize.

"I don't know. I just came here to check on him, because he didn't answer his phone and he's not like that." Carol said.

"Let's bring him to the hospital." The paramedic said an put Carter on a gurney. He rolled the gurney outside in the ambulance. Carol drove with the ambulance to the hospital.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"I don't know,Mark, I found him like this." She answered.

They rolled the gurney to trauma room one.

"John, can you hear me? John?" Mark asked but there was no response.

"Vascular coma scale is 7." Mark said and listened to Carter's hard beat.

Susan walked in. "Omg it's true, what happened." She asked and walked in to help.

"Get Benton here." Mark said.

Susan gave Carter oxygen and checked his pupils. "Both pupils are reactive." Susan said. Mark looked at Carter's wound. "I hope it didn't hit any vital organs." Mark said.

"We all hope that." Susan said.

Benton came in the room. "Oh man, what the hell happened."

"We don't really know." Mark answered.

"What are these marks on his arms and legs?" Susan asked.

"When I found him, he was bounded." Carol answered.

"Who the hell did this to him." Susan said.

"Let's get him upstairs." Benton said.

They rolled the gurney to the elevator.

"How are you doing doctor? Does it hurt?" The man asked. "I can assure you the pain will first get worse and then it will get better when you're dead." The man smiled.

"Why?" Carter tried to say.

"Well maybe because you killed my daughters, now you know how it feels to get such a news. It's like getting stabbed in your stomach." A woman answered Carter's question.

"I think it's time for us to go, sweety. He won't survive, who would visit someone in the middle of the night. And have you taken what you needed?" The man said to his wife.

"You're right, we should go home. Yeah, enough so we can pay the bills and have some fun for us." The woman answered.

"Well, have a nice life or should I say last minutes of your life?" The man laughed and exited the room with his wife.

Carter was laying on the ground bounded to a chair and the couch bleeding to death if nobody was coming soon. Carter moaned and his breaths were fast and short. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He was crying now from the pain and that he was going to die.

"How could this have happened?" Susan asked.

"I don't know." Mark answered.

"We don't even know who did this, who would hurt Carter." Susan said.

"I know Carter lost 3 patients today, but that would be a reason to try to kill someone right?" Mark said.

"No, it wouldn't." Susan said.

"I know that one of the patients that died today was a sister of a girl that died last week." Carol said.

"How did the parents react?" Mark asked. "I told Carter to tell them the news."

"Like it was all Carter's fault that both their daughters died." Carol answered.

"I'm going to talk with the cops." Mark said as he saw 2 agents standing at the desk. He walked to them. "Hi, I'm doctor Greene, you're here for the attack to one of our doctors?" Mark asked.

"Yes we are." One of the agents answered.

"Let's go to the lounge." Mark said and walked with the cops to the lounge.

"What can you tell us, doc?" One of the agents asked.

"I hope when Carter comes out of surgery he can tell us who did this to him. I was just discussing with my colleagues who could have done this to him. I know last week a patient died of him and today the sister of that patient came in after drowning herself and she didn't survive it. Some colleagues just told me that the reaction of the parents were not really normal. They said it was all Carter's fault that they both died. So maybe you want to check that out." Mark explained his suspicion to the agents.

"Yeah, we'll do that." One of the agents said.

"Thank you." Mark said.

"So when is the victim coming out of surgery?" The cop asked.

"I don't know, it looked really bad, so it could take a couple of hours." Mark said.

"Ok, we'll come back then and do you know the name of those parents?" The cop asked.

"No, but I can ask one of my colleagues, maybe they remember their names." Mark said and stood up. He walked to the desk with the two cops and saw Carol.

"Carol, do you know what the names were of the patients or the parents?" Mark asked.

"I think it was Walker." Carol answered.

"Ok, we'll check that out, thanks for your cooperation." The cops said and walked out.

* * *

**A/N:Review please. :**)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, I hope you're liking it so far and how's my English doing?**

Carter woke up and tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Don't try to speak, you're intubated, there were a few complications during surgery, but you'll be fine. Everything is going to be alright. we'll get the tube out." Benton said as he saw Carter waking up.

Carter blinked with his eyes.

"We're going to extubate you now." Benton said and a nurse was standing on the other side of Carter.

"Blow hard." Benton said and took out the tube.

You'wanted to open his mouth to say something.

"You know what happened?" Benton asked after letting Carter breath.

Carter nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I'll wait to send the cops in, so you can rest a bit first." Benton said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now rest a bit and I'll come check on you later." Benton said and walked outside the ICU.

Carter closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"You scared us there." Susan said as she saw Carter waking up.

"Susan?"

"Yes Carter it's me." Susan smiled and tried to comfort Carter.

"It hurts." Carter moaned.

"I know, it does. Carter the cops are waiting outside, are you ready to talk to them?"

"Yeah." Carter said.

"Okay, I'll send them in." Susan said and stood up to get the cops in the hallway.

"You can talk to him, but please take it slow, he's in pain and he needs rest." Susan said to the cops.

"Ok, thank you doctor, we'll do that." One of the dectectives said and walked in the ICU.

"Hi doctor Carter, I'm dectective Jones and this is decetective Ramuerty." Jones said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Ramuerty asked.

"Last week I treated a patient and she died, yesterday or I don't know how long I'm lying here now I treated the sister of the patient that died and she died too. The parents were furious at me… and when I told them she died the wife slapped me in the face." Carter said and closed his eyes for a moment. It was like a movie appearing in front of his eyes.

"It's ok, doctor Carter. Take your time." Ramuerty said.

"What happened next?" Jones asked.

"I went that evening home and then someone stabbed me I think. I can't really remember that part, because I woke up bounded to a chair and the couch. Then I saw the faces and it were the parents of my patients." Carter said and closed his eyes again because of the pain.

Susan came in the room.

"I think that's enough."

"Ok, we'll come back later." Jones said and walked outside the room.

"Carter, just rest for now." Susan smiled and walked outside.

"The nurse was right." Jones said to Susan.

"Yeah I hope you can catch them fast." Susan said.

"We hope so too." Ramuerty smiled.

The dectectives walked away from Susan and suddenly when Susan turned around, Benton was standing in front of her. "How is he?" He asked.

"He just talked with the cops, I've sent them out. I saw he was in pain and he really needs his rest. I hope he has told them enough." Susan answered.

"Yeah me too, I hope they catch the persons who did this to him soon." Benton said with anger.

"I've got to go back to work." Susan said and walked away from Benton.

Benton walked in the room and saw Carter was still awake. "They'll catch them soon Carter and you're going to be fine." Benton said.

"I know, thanks to you." Carter said.

"You know who found you?" Benton asked.

"No, I have no clue." Carter answered.

"Carol found you, she has been here a couple of times, but you were sleeping." Benton said.

"Really? How did she found me?"

"The staff was worried when you didn't answer any of your calls or texts and Carol was off so she went taking a look and found you." Peter explained.

"Well I guess you and her are my heroes." Carter tried to smile.

"Yeah, rest for now, Carter." Peter said and stood up.

"I will" Carter said and closed his eyes while Peter walked out of the room.

Carter was really in pain and he just wanted it to go over, there's no way he was going to fall asleep now. He actually needed to go to the bathroom. He knew he was not going to get up. Lucky a few minutes later the door opened. It was Carol with Doug.

"Hi, you're awake. Peter told me you were sleeping again." Carol smiled.

"I can't really sleep, it's the pain." Carter said.

"You've told Doug, you know we can give you something." Doug said.

"No I haven't, I should have, but I don't know why I didn't tell him." Carter sighed.

"I'll get you something." Doug said and left Carter and Carol alone.

"Thank you for saving my life, Carol." Carter said.

"Carter, you save your own life by not answering your calls." Carol smiled. "I'm just so glad you made it through."

"Me too." He smiled.

Doug came back in the room with a pain reliever. "So that's going to make you feel a little bit better." Doug said and took a seat next to Carol.

"You scared us for a moment." Doug said.

"I heard so." Carter smiled, feeling the pain getting better.

Doug's pager went off. "Well sorry I'm here so in a short time and get well soon, Carter. Work is calling me." Doug said. He kissed Carol and went out of the room.

"Normally nobody should page me, because I'm off for today and I'm exhausted." Carol smiled not only trying to talk about what happened. It must be really hard for him.

"Yeah I can see that." Carter smiled.

Carter yawned. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing, I guess the meds are working. Get some sleep, Carter. That's not a suggestion, that's an order." Carol smiled.

"I will boss." Carter tried to laugh, but that wasn't a good idea.

"See you later." Carol smiled, stood up and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And do you still like it? Enjoy reading. Warning: There will be blood in this chapter, so if you don't like that, then don't read the part after the second line.**

* * *

"Carter?" Benton asked as he entered the room, but Carter wasn't in his bed. "Carter, are you here?" There was still no response, Benton went looking in the bathroom, but Carter wasn't their either. His IV was next to the bed where he normally would be lying. Benton heard something from after the closet. "Carter?" He asked again and took a look. It was Carter rolled up crying. Benton crouched, so he was on the same height as Carter.

"Carter, you can't do about any of this. You couldn't do about that those girls died and that the parents were like that." Benton tried to comfort Carter.

"It is, it all is and I'm scared they're coming in here." Carter said.

"They won't, we've cops everywhere in the hospital."

"What if they find a way." Carter sobbed.

"They won't Carter and we are here around all the time too, nothing is going to happen to you again. Let's get you back into bed." Benton said and helped Carter up. He didn't even know how Carter got in that corner. He helped him back into back. "We're going to need to put your IV back in."

"I'm sorry." Carter cried.

"It's nothing Carter, everything's going to be alright, ok. You're going to get through this." Benton said as he put in Carter's IV.

Carter didn't know what to say. He wiped off his tears and looked into Benton's eyes. Trying to believe what he just said.

"Try to get some sleep again, you've got recovery tomorrow." Benton said.

"Don't go." Carter said.

"I've surgery, I can send someone else in here?" Benton asked.

Someone knocked on the door and came in. "Peter, we need you." Elizabeth said.

"I'll be right there." Benton said.

"Ok, Carter I've got to go, but I'll make sure somebody comes."

Benton followed Elizabeth outside.

"Can you make sure, somebody comes in?" Benton asked her.

"Yeah I'll see if Dr. Lewis or nurse Hathaway is here around somewhere." Elizabeth answered.

"I don't care who it is, just someone who can stay with him. He's emotionally not ok and he needs someone to be with him." Benton said and walked away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth understood Carter needed someone, she wished she could stay with him, but she had to work. Elizabeth went looking for someone to stay with Carter. First she passed Mark, but he couldn't. Then she saw Susan not in her working outfit. "Susan are you heading home?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes I am. What's up?" Susan asked.

"Carter can't be alone now, he needs someone with him and I wondered if you could stay with him." Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah ofcourse, I'll stay with him." Susan smiled and followed Elizabeth to Carter's room.

"Thank you, I've got to work. See you later." Elizabeth said and walked away from Susan.

Susan walked in the room and saw Carter was still awake. She went sitting next to his bed.

"Susan." Carter smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

Susan smiled back to Carter. "Everything is going to be fine, Carter. Are you in pain now?"

"Yeah." Carter answered the question honestly.

"Ok, I'll give you something." Susan said and went looking for some morphine. She injected it in Carter's IV.

"You should feel better soon." She smiled.

"Thank you, Susan."

"You're welcome, Carter." She knew that Carter will fall asleep soon, but she was not going to leave his side.

"Susan, why?" Carter asked.

"I don't know, I wish I could tell you, but I don't know why they did it to you." She knew it could have been any other doctor or nurse who treated their children, but they chose Carter. Carter was the one who had coincidental treated both daughters.

Carter closed his eyes while Susan kept comforting him, he fell asleep.

Susan looked at Carter as he was sleeping. He looked so cute. "Ow, Carter. Poor you. I wished this all didn't happen. You don't deserve this, nobody does. You're such a good doctor. Just don't give up." Susan whispered.

She was kind of tired herself, she had been working all night and she couldn't really sleep well, because she was worried. She put her head next to Carter's thigh and fell asleep.

* * *

"You're going to die." The man said standing next to Carter's bed with a knife in his hand.

"Please, leave me alone." Carter begged.

"You've killed our daughters, now it's your turn to be killed. We're glad you suffered before you die. Because our daughters suffered too before they died and that was all your fault." Mrs. Walker said.

"No, don't!" Carter screamed.

"Aww, doctor this won't hurt. You've suffered enough." The woman smiled now, but with tears in her eyes.

"Are you going to do it or me?" Mr. Walker asked his wife.

"You can do." The woman answered to her husband's question.

"This will all be over now." The woman said as her husband put knife in Carter's hart. The smiled on both faces was the last thing Carter saw.

Blood came out of his mouth. "We should leave, before the others catch us." Woman said and took her husband's hand. "Sweety, this was the right thing to do, he killed our daughters." She said.

"I know, other people deserve this too you know." He said. "But the emotional pain will be enough for this time." He smiled.

"Yeah, he wasn't the only one treating our daughters. The nurses helped him too killing them. But they'll feel enough emotional pain now their cute doctor is dead." The woman said. They put of the monitor and walked out of the room. Leaving poor doctor Carter to death. He was lying there with his eyes open, tears on his cheeks and a knife in his heart.

* * *

**A/N: So I thought this was going to be the last chapter I was going to write from this fanfic, but it's not. Review please. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: So this is the last part of the story, it's a little bit short, I know and I'm sorry for that. I hope it doesn't suck._**

* * *

"Carter, wake up, please." Susan said as she saw Carter sweating all over and talking in his sleep.

Carter suddenly woke up in a shock. "Don't."

Susan felt so sorry for Carter. "It's going to be alright, you're safe, nothing is going to happen." Susan tried to comfort Carter. She saw he had tears in his eyes, probably from a nightmare. "The cops will catch them soon, I know it."

Carter sighed and looked into Susan's eyes. He knew he could trust. "You'll protect my, right? When I'm sleeping I mean." Carter asked scared.

"Of course I will, Carter. Nothing is going to happen again, there are also guards standing outside who'll protect that door and I'm sure nobody can get this high to take the window."

"Thank you."

"I've got to go now, should I look for someone else or can you handle it on your own." Susan asked worried.

"I'll be fine, really." Carter tried to convince Susan and himself.

"Ok, then. See you later Carter, you know what to do when you need something." Susan said and gave kiss on Carter's cheek. She left the room and Carter was alone again, but not for long, because Susan encountered the detectives who were searching into Carter's case.

"Hello agents, you're here for Doctor Carter?" Susan asked politely.

"Yes, we are. We need to talk to him." Jones said.

"Ok, but take it easy on him. He needs his rest." Susan warned the agents.

"We understand that doctor, but we might have some good news." Jones said.

"Really?" Susan said surprised.

"We first have to talk to the victim." Ramuerty said.

"Ok, you know where his room is." Susan smiled and walked away. That probably meant that they got the persons who did this to Carter. Susan was happy about that.

Dectectives Jones and Ramuerty got in Carter's room. "Good morning, doctor." Jones said.

"Good morning." Carter said. It wasn't really a good morning for him.

"We have some good news." Ramuerty said.

"This night Mr. and Mrs. Walked wanted to escape by plane. We had spread the word that they couldn't cross border and the security guards of the airport caught them on time. We've arrested them and they are in prison now. The law case will be in 2 weeks." Jones said.

A smiled appeared on Doctor Carter's face. "Thank you so much." Carter said.

"It's our job." Jones said.

"I'm so glad you caught them this soon." Carter smiled.

"We'll see you in court in 2 weeks Doctor Carter." Ramuerty said and left the room.

Carter sighed. He was just so happy that they caught them and so soon.

1 week later

"You can go home today, Carter." Peter said as he sat next to his bed.

"Yeah, I hoped to, everything seems fine." Carter said.

"Will there be someone when you get home?"

"Yes, Gamma is. Sorry for her being difficult to transport me to another hospital." Carter smiled. He hated it when his Gamma did things like that.

"Aahn, it's nothing. You're still here, right."

"Lucky she brought me some clothes. Susan is going to drive me. Her shift ends by 6pm, so she'll be here soon." Carter smiled.

"Carter, if something is wrong, you know you can always call me or somebody else. You don't have to go through this by yourself."

"I know, thank you for your concerns." Carter walked to the bathroom with help from Benton and changed his clothes.

"Thank you, Peter, for everything." Carter smiled.

"It's my job, man."

"I know, but still." Carter said as Susan came in the room.

"Are you ready?" Susan asked.

"I am, do I really have to get in a wheelchair?"

"Hospital policy, Carter." Benton said.

"You'll thanks us for that later." Susan smiled as she helped Carter in the wheelchair.

"See you later, I guess." Carter said.

"Yeah Carter, take care." Benton said.

Susan pushed the wheelchair.

"Can we first grab something to eat before we go to the mansion?" Carter asked.

"Sure, what do you want to eat?"

"Pizza, the doctors food." Carter laughed.

"That's fine with me." Susan smiled. "I'm glad you're okay Carter."

"Yeah me too, who else would be the clumsy one at the ER." Carter tried to joke.

**The End**

* * *

**_A/N: Did you like it? Or was it a stupid or boring story? _**


End file.
